Huyendo juntos
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: El agente Will Graham y el doctor Hannibal Lecter logran sobrevivir la aparatosa caída del risco tras el brutal enfrentamiento contra el Dragón Rojo. Para gran sorpresa de ambos, han logrado engañar a la muerte inminente, ahora tendrán que engañar de nuevo a la justicia para poder huir juntos y aclarar los fuertes sentimientos que los unen.


**Nota:** Bien este es un fic que hice especialmente dedicado para Deimar Id para el evento de Santa Slash de Navidad en Facebook :)

Este capítulo ha quedado un poco corto y no se exponen todos los elementos que pedías en tu proposición pero es un fic que iré avanzando por capítulos así que prometo que pronto todo lo que pediste sucederá :v

Espero que te guste aunque sea un poco uwu

 **Capítulo 1—Venciendo a la muerte**

….

Habían logrado al fin vencer al Dragón Rojo luego de que al fin habían estado juntos apunto de resolver de una vez todas las inquietudes que los habían menguado desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando no habían podido atreverse a hablar sobre sus sentimientos debido al miedo de no poder vivir una vida plena juntos porque siempre podrían existir las adversidades y las consecuencias de los actos ilícitos que los obligarían a huir siempre de la justicia, porque huir juntos podría traer más consecuencias de las ya existentes, después de todo Hannibal nunca podría cesar su obsesión por matar y consumir carne humana y Will aunque aún a estas alturas todavía no lo admitiera compartía con él una parte oscura dentro de su psique, y encima de todo ya estaban huyendo de la justicia.

Momentos después de que habían abatido hasta el final al Dragón Rojo, quien les había tendido una peligrosa trampa, el notable agente Will Graham y el brillante doctor Hannibal Lecter se habían visto obligados a caer por el borde de un precipicio rocoso que conducía directo al mar. Ambos habían tomado la decisión repentina de lanzarse por aquel borde, lo habían hecho juntos, abrazados uno del otro en una forma desesperada por permanecer juntos hasta ese fatídico deceso. Aquella decisión había sido una especie de pacto callado, si iban a morir por culpa de su depredador debían hacerlo juntos. Lo hicieron, instantes antes de culminar el pacto con un anhelado beso que lastimosamente apenas había podido durar escasos segundos.

Sus cuerpos macerados por el brutal enfrentamiento que había finalizado hacia tan solo unos instantes rodaron inexorablemente por las ásperas rocas del acantilado, hiriéndolos aún más, obligándolos a separarse ineludiblemente. Pero habían logrado vencer juntos al Dragón Rojo y ahora ambos podrían expirar al mismo tiempo para vivir quizá en el otro mundo la relación que tanto habían anhelado tener en vida.

Ninguno de los dos creía en la absurda existencia de un mundo sobrenatural más allá del terrenal, los cuerpos sin vida se corrompían por factor biológico y no por la inexistencia de un alma. Pero ambos querían creer que estaban equivocados, quizá era mejor pensar que sus almas estaban destinadas a estar unidas en cualquier dimensión.

Cuando sus cuerpos al fin terminaron de caer estrepitosamente, aún conscientes pudieron escuchar el propio sonido de la caída. El brusco sonido de sus huesos romperse fue espantoso, pero en ese momento ya estaban perdiendo la consciencia. Para sus adentros ambos pensaron que ese sería el último sonido escuchado en sus vidas, el oído era lo último en desaparecer al morir un cuerpo y sabían que la muerte esa noche era inminente.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche y el ruido de la marea nocturna, Will Graham solo pudo alcanzar a ver lo que creyó sería la última vez que vería al hombre que despertaba en él tantas emociones y nuevas sensaciones. Ver a Hannibal Lecter tendido en el piso, herido y bañado en sangre junto a él le causó una terrible sensación agridulce, no era esa la forma en que hubiera deseado ver por última vez al hombre que amaba. Y para su sorpresa sus cuerpos habían caído en una orilla del risco muy cercana al mar. Se habían salvado de morir ahogados pero no de la amenazadora agonía de la caída. Entonces Will Graham terminó de perder el conocimiento mientras de sus labios salía un susurro forzado musitando su nombre, quería pronunciarlo por última vez, _Hannibal_.

….

Will Graham despertó una mañana de miércoles en una cama de hospital. Extrañado y desubicado lo primero que sus ojos pudieron percibir fue la luz entrando a través de las persianas de la ventana. Su vista errada estaba borrosa pues no llevaba sus gafas puestas por lo que no pudo ser capaz de notar bien los muebles y objetos que estaban a su alrededor. Además solo podía ver con un ojo pues el otro lo tenía vendado. Un olor a alcohol y medicina inundaba el lugar y cuando trató de moverse un poco, su cuerpo dolorido le aquejó terriblemente. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido y simplemente no pudo explicarse como había logrado sobrevivir a la caída. Su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba cubierta por vendajes y pronto reparó también que pesadas escayolas le cubrían brazos y piernas, que lo inmovilizaban. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podía haber pasado y se inquietó sobremanera por saber si Hannibal había corrido con la misma suerte. La preocupación por saber su paradero le invadió el pecho y una especie de nudo se formó en su garganta. Justo en ese momento una de las enfermeras asignadas al área entró dentro de la pulcra habitación, notando con sobresalto que el paciente había despertado. Will Graham se esforzó por esbozar una expresión afable en su rostro pero su cara también dolía.

— ¡el paciente ha despertado, Doctor! — exclamó la enfermera asomándose presurosa por el pasillo.

Pronto el doctor a cargo entró a la habitación de Will, revisó sus signos vitales y el estado de su cabeza pues cuando los paramédicos lo habían atendido por primera vez bajo aquel risco, habían notado alarmados que pese a que Will seguía con vida, algo de sangre manaba de sus oídos. Pensaron en primera instancia que podría tratarse de un derrame cerebral, después de todo, la caída había sido muy dura. Pero al revisarlo minuciosamente durante todos esos días habían comprobado que Will Graham estaba estable, aunque sin duda se había roto muchos huesos aunque no tenía lesión alguna que lamentar.

Cuando el doctor terminó de revisarlo en ese momento, Will Graham con voz dificultosa al fin preguntó.

—él… ¿está bien? — musitó en un gran esfuerzo. El doctor lo miró con seriedad y esbozó una sonrisa fugaz al tiempo que escuchaba su corazón con el estetoscopio.

—Él está bien, permanece grave e inconsciente aunque estable. No hemos tenido que inducirlo al coma pero permanece sedado por lo que al igual que usted señor Will ha permanecido inconsciente desde entonces. Confiamos en que recupere el conocimiento en cualquier momento— explicó el doctor. Will Graham se sintió enormemente aliviado de escucharle decir todo eso y la impaciencia por ver a Hannibal le invadió mucho más.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — inquirió Will en voz susurrante.

—por el momento no, no puede usted ni siquiera salir de aquí. Además está usted aquí bajo arresto porque se le acusa de ser cómplice del prófugo asesino serial Hannibal Lecter.

Ante esas palabras, Will se percató de que casi se había olvidado de ese asunto, pero era inevitable que cuando terminara de recuperarse sería enviado a prisión y sería juzgado por complicidad. Irónicamente bromeó ensimismado que al menos en la cárcel podrían estar juntos, o tal vez solo había comenzado a delirar puesto que el doctor justo acababa de suministrarle un sedante. El sedante le hizo caer en gran sopor casi de inmediato, pero ahora estaba tranquilo de saber que pronto volvería a reencontrarse con Hannibal aunque tuvieran que enfrentar a la justicia.

—Será mejor que descanse señor Will— indicó el doctor.

….

Will Graham no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando despertó de nuevo.

—Oh sí, estoy hospitalizado— musitó para sí mismo. La imagen del doctor Hannibal Lecter apareció en sus pensamientos en ese momento, la misma imagen de él sonriéndole mientras chocaban en brindis sus copas de champaña justo antes de que el Dragón Rojo llegara para irrumpir su paz invadió sus recuerdos. Will recordó que en ese momento él había estado a punto de decirle a Hannibal que ahora sabía acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos y que además era recíproco. Will finalmente aceptaría que el doctor ejercía una gran atracción en él casi desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido. Will había estado a punto de decirle que él también había caído con él en el amor.

Pero tales confesiones no habían podido ocurrir, toda la armonía de su fuga juntos se había destruido por culpa de la trampa del Dragón Rojo. Pese a todo habían sobrevivido para asombro de cualquiera, pero ahora se encontraban separados solo por una pared de hospital, estaban demasiado cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos. Seguramente además, la habitación de Hannibal estaba siendo más fuertemente custodiada que la suya porque aunque el doctor Lecter permaneciera todavía inconsciente, eso no lo hacía dejar de ser un asesino de gran peligrosidad, portador además de una gran fuerza física para estrangular a cualquiera.

Will también estaba siendo custodiado por un guardia justo fuera de su habitación, al ser un cómplice del asesino fugado de prisión también debía ser juzgado por la ley, aún si las escayolas en sus extremidades todavía lo mantenían inmóvil.

Will reparó en que ahora podría ser más difícil ver a Hannibal siquiera por un rato, y ni siquiera podía pensar en sí ésta vez podrían ingeniárselas para volver a huir y evadir a la justicia.

Los siguiente dos días en el hospital fueron duros y aburridos. Will todavía podía sentir todo su cuerpo terriblemente dolorido e inmóvil, se preguntaba para sus adentros cual debía ser la condición exacta en la que Hannibal estaba. Will esperaba que al menos no estuviera más grave que él, pero no podía evitar acongojarse que además de las fracturas y maceraciones causadas por la caída, Hannibal había sido herido también de bala.

Al cuarto día una de las enfermeras le dio la noticia de que Hannibal también había despertado. Will había estado insistiendo en que le notificara sobre ello y al saberlo se llenó de emoción interna. Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación en el rostro de Will no pudo desdibujarse una expresión de gran alegría durante el resto del día.

No le informaron más a Will acerca del estado de Hannibal, nadie del personal médico tenía permitido hacerlo. Y tampoco les estaban permitidas las visitas. Hasta que un día Jack Crawford entró a su habitación por primera vez desde que todo este suceso había acontecido.

El experimentado agente del FBI entró a la habitación posando una mirada fija y determinante sobre Will, enmarcada en una expresión severa con la cual Will podía casi entender que Jack estaba tratando de reprenderlo, de hacerle múltiples cuestiones al por qué había decidido ser cómplice de Hannibal y huir con él. Pero cuando Jack estuvo más cerca de la orilla de su cama de hospital su semblante se tornó más sereno, todavía sin ninguna palabra pronunciada de su boca y todavía con la mirada fijada sobre él. Viéndolo de cerca el rostro de Jack parecía también tener la intención de decirle que sinceramente estaba muy feliz de verlo con bien pese a la fuerte caída y que estaba feliz de que la pesadilla del Dragón Rojo había terminado en parte gracias a él.

— ¿cómo estás, Will?— preguntó Crawford cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la cama de Will, donde éste yacía recostado. La cama estaba ligeramente inclinada para que Will pudiera mantenerse sentado.

—completamente dolorido— pronunció Will en respuesta con un tono de voz bastante quedo y ciertamente dificultoso, aún le costaba articular palabras debido a la lesión contundente que le había hendido un poco en el pecho.

—lograste vencer al Dragón Rojo— dijo Crawford, con trémula voz.

—No fui solo yo, sabes que Hannibal también ayudó…el Dragón Rojo me hubiera matado de no ser por él— musitó Will, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos por mantener en su rostro una lánguida sonrisa de satisfacción al recordarlo.

Crawford dio un breve suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Ahora tal vez puedas explicarme por qué decidiste volverte su cómplice, es decir huiste con él por voluntad propia— dijo Crawford con una voz más grave y mirando a Will fijamente al ojo que no estaba vendado.

—Es complicado de explicar…— farfulló Will en respuesta.

Al escucharlo pronunciar aquello, Crawford se detuvo un momento a contemplar los labios de Will que parecían resecos.

Hubo un lapso de silencio antes de que Crawford considerara volver a inquirir. Su mirada no dejó de fijarse sobre el dolorido Will. Lo cierto era que desde tiempo atrás, Crawford intuía lo que pasaba entre el doctor Lecter y el agente Graham. Casi desde el primer momento en que los había visto juntos se había percatado que había una especie de lazo invisible que los unía, algo que iba mucho más allá que el simple interés profesional que pudiera vincularlos investigando algún asunto criminal. Pero hasta antes del incidente del cruel asesinato de Abigail Hoobs, delito por el cual Will había sido culpado injustamente y encerrado en prisión como el más peligroso de los criminales, Jack Crawford no había podido ser capaz de ver que el verdadero lado oscuro del doctor Lecter era lo que realmente atraía a Will ni tampoco había podido ser capaz de imaginar que Will compartía con él una parte de su psique oscura. Pero Will había demostrado ser inocente, y luego Hannibal había caído en la trampa de la justicia probando así que él era el verdadero culpable de todos esos asesinatos atroces. El doctor antropófago había huido a Italia ocultándose bajo una identidad falsa, pero al final él mismo había cedido a la justicia…gracias a Will. Siempre había algo que los conectaba y que simplemente no podía separarlos de todo. Quizá el hecho de que al final ambos quisieran huir juntos no podía ser algo que no hubiera esperado. Jack Crawford siempre había sospechado que la verdadera atracción que los unía era la sexual, tantas muertes conectadas entre ambos, esa necia necesidad de estar juntos y el brillo en sus miradas compartidas. El Dragón Rojo había sido el último eslabón que les había hecho decidir de una vez por todas que sus vidas estaban destinadas para estar juntas, no podían eludir más sus instintos. Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter estaban enamorados.

—Quizá puedes comenzar por decirme qué es lo que realmente representa Hannibal Lecter para ti—indagó Crawford de nuevo.

Will maquinó para sus adentros qué sería lo que realmente le diría a Crawford porque incluso para él era realmente difícil todavía saber que era precisamente lo que el doctor Lecter significaba en su vida y en sus intereses. A pesar de sus fuertes sentimientos, una parte de él todavía le hacía dudar si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En ese momento, una enfermera tocó la ventana para indicarle a Crawford que su hora de visita había concluido.

—tienes suerte Will, no me permiten permanecer mucho tiempo aquí ahora que estás en tal condición. Espero que te mejores pronto, porque solo así podrás explicarme qué es lo que Hannibal y tú pretendían hacer.

—de acuerdo…—musitó Will sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando Crawford se había girado media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la salida de la habitación, se detuvo por un momento y se giró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Will.

—Por cierto…Hannibal me ha dicho que también te envíe de su parte sus buenos deseos para que te recuperes pronto.

Will esbozó una sonrisa tenue en los labios, trataba de no demostrar mucho su regocijo por ello ante Crawford, por orgullo. La enfermera volvió a tocar la ventanilla para advertirle acerca de su tiempo terminado. Crawford mostró un poco su fastidio y sonrió a Will antes de volver a girarse para dirigirse a la salida.

….

— _Will Graham fue víctima de las circunstancias, no deberían culparlo por ser mí cómplice. Recuerden que fue él quien me siguió la pista hasta Florencia para que me arrestaras, Crawford. Saben bien que el Dragón Rojo fue quien me ayudó a escapar de la patrulla, Dolarhyde nos tendió una trampa a todos._

— _Pero ésta vez fue diferente. ¿Pensabas hacerle daño a Will? Más bien parece que estaban teniendo un momento ameno. Él se fue por su propia voluntad contigo hasta ese penthouse sobre el risco. Él pudo haber llamado desde tu terraza pero no lo hizo. Pudo haber intentado huir. Su teléfono móvil estaba intacto en el lugar de los hechos. No se encontró indicio alguno de haberle sido arrebatado con violencia. El móvil estaba en la sala de estar._

 _¿Exactamente qué interés tienes en Will Graham?_

— _Yo, amo a Will Graham._

…..

 **Nota final:** todos vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos! ;)


End file.
